2am Teasing
by Tina Caps
Summary: Yaoi. Hana-uke. Raging hormones at 2 o'clock.


**Notes:** Yaoi. Hana-Uke.

**Legend:** _Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** Inoue Takehiko owns SD characters.

**Dedicated to all Hana-Uke fans!**

* * *

**2am TEASING**

A groan escaped him as he stared at the clock for what seemed the hundredth time already.

2:00 a.m.

Fortunately, he had no duty the following day and didn't have to worry about going to the hospital looking like the living dead.

"Damn!" He mumbled as he wiggled deeper into the blanket hoping that that certain feeling of comfort can lull him to sleep. Unfortunately, it failed.

Why oh why?

A grimace spoiled his handsome face as he recalled the day's event.

He was rewarded with an extra day off for the many shifts he had done for the ER and today was the first of three. After making breakfast and dropping his lovely redhead to practice, he anticipated the peaceful atmosphere and freedom from all chaos. He also made a 'to do list' such as a long bubble bath, cooking his favorite food and having ice tea on the patio while reading his favorite novel, which is to be followed by an afternoon siesta. Yes, everything was perfectly planned.

But fate had other plans too.

His perfect day was bound to be disastrous.

The morning hardly even started when he was interrupted by the unwelcomed presence of his younger brother, Ken. He came barging in his humble abode loaded with soda, chips and volumes of gay porn. They often wondered if the nurse gave them the wrong baby or maybe he was one of the lost children of the Sendoh clan because Ken was specially endowed with hentai-ness.

Still, he is family. And despite the fact that Ken's a major pervert he didn't have the heart to kick him out even though he felt very selfish of his breathing space at that particular moment. Instead, he promised himself that he would not succumb to Ken's perversion. With that intention in mind, he retreated to the solace of the library and engrossed himself to his favorite novel.

"Ah, peace and quiet!"

Suddenly, A loud scream of ecstasy echoed through the walls making him trample from his lazy chair. He unleashed stocks of profanities as he peeled himself off the floor. His brows furrowed and heedlessly made way to the family room in kill mode.

However, instead of telling his brother to lower the volume, he stood frozen at the scene of a gorgeous redhead humping wildly. His mind suddenly deleted itself of any moral and rationale thinking. The space was instantaneously pervaded with wanton desires to screw like crazy his delicious redheaded boyfriend.

He swallowed hard as a growing pain in his abdomen began to rise. He felt sweat at the back of his neck and his down there was getting very agitated.

"Maybe a short watch wouldn't hurt."

He quietly settled himself on the sofa next to his darling brother who was drowning himself in junkfood. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ken smirking at his presence.

"Couldn't stay away ha." Ken taunted as a tried to control his chuckles.

"Shut up." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Hey, doesn't that redhead looks kinda like your redhead?" Ken jokingly asked, as he pointed at the scene with his cheese-coated finger.

"Read. My. Lips. Shut up!" He said once again this time with a deadly glare. "Or else!"

Ken only snickered at the threat.

Tsk. Tsk. Good-luck Hanamichi! You're gonna need it!

Ken thought as he sneaked a peak at the rising horny state of his older brother.

And of course, everything started from there. And when bedtime finally arrived, he wanted to hit his head on the wall ala Hanamichi-style hoping to quell all these pent-up hunger. So now he is suffering in bed of all places.

Maybe if…

Frowns.

But it'll just be a…

Brows narrow.

Agh… What the heck!

Snuggles closer to Hanamichi then whispers to his ear.

"Hana..." Biting his earlobe.

Hanamichi snuggles deeper into his pillow.

"Hana darling." Licks earlobe.

Hanamichi covers himself deeper into the blanket.

"Hana-kun." Kisses his cheek.

Hanamichi pretends to hear nothing though his browse begins to furrow as a hint of annoyance mars his kawaii face.

That's it!

His raging hormones states. He forcefully yanks the blanket off from the redhead almost flinging him off the bed. This startles Hanamichi, waking him completely.

'What the?"

"Hana-kun!" Beams. "Your awake!" Gives a knowing smile. His eyes very evident with lust.

Hanamichi stares then scowls.

"No."

"Nani?"

"No."

NO!

His hormones screamed.

"But Hana! It'll just be a quicky. And besides I got new styles we can try!" Presents him a bigger smile.

Hanamichi jaw-drops.

"You're incredible, you know that!"

"I know."

Hanamichi glares.

"Oh! Don't get angry Hana-kun. It'll be…"

"Argh! Are you sure you didn't swallow an Energizer when you were a child! How could you go on! We just did it last night… and the night before that… and the night before and even in the car… and in the kitchen and… basically every corner of this house! And all the while I thought my boyfriend was composed and tolerable. But Nooo… underneath he was all Hentai just waiting to break free."

"But…"

"No buts Megane-kun! Tonight I am sleeping in the living room and if I ever catch you stripping me while I'm asleep. I am going to bequeath you my headbutt special! Ya hear me!" He shouted, his fist waving madly in the air.

Frowns. "Yes!"

Hanamichi hastily grabs his pillow and stomps off towards the living room while muttering something like hentai four-eyes.

Kogure sighed.

"Well, At least Hana bought himself a new bottle of lotion!"

**THE END**


End file.
